


Changing Tides

by Anonymous



Series: Vikings and Destiny [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mind Games, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A new classmate has started at my school, he's kinda strange, but nice even if he has befriended Kyle.
Series: Vikings and Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126589
Collections: Anonymous





	Changing Tides

Winter vacation is over, we’re finally let back into the schools after months of working from home. This funny thing happened, I have gotten a new classmate. He just moved here from Iceland. He looks very plain, like he has that face that a million people have. The most outstanding thing about him is that he’s so fricking white, like he could probably blend in with snow if he wanted to. Now, I’m white too but he’s at a totally different level, like, my god. The sun probably burns his skin like a vampire. 

I’ve only met him once, it was last Tuesday and we all needed to be in school for a math test. It was interesting, he was nice but he befriended Kyle and Jermey. Anyone who can be friends with Kyle is not worthy of my time. 

Although, it was strange. I swear I heard Kyle cry when talking to him in the bathroom after the test. I didn’t hear why because Jeremy threatened to punch me in the face. Jermey’s like a guard dog, he only cares about keeping Kyle safe from consequences. 

My test went well, thank you for asking. I haven’t opened the book, but I have memorized the list. I’ve been hearing strange noises coming from the forest, things like a child’s screaming on repeat and people begging for help. It’s stressful, once something scraped my window and screamed to be let in. I’ve taken to wearing plastic bracelets, it did not go over well with Kyle and Jermey. They asked how my boyfriend was doing and when I was going to start with the hormones, so yeah. It’s not even colorful bracelets, it’s literally just black rings. 

Back to Olav. Olav is really,really weird. Not only has he befriended Kyle but he also visits old people’s homes and spends time with them. Why would anyone just go and spend time with old people that they don’t know. But that’s not even the strangest thing. Kyle has stopped harassing the girls, he only talks to them to ask questions relevant to the lesson. Lovisa said that he’s not sending dick pics anymore either, and that he has apologised for sending them in the first place. 

Lovisa is not my girlfriend, she has a boyfriend. He’s danish which should be classified as bestiality. 

Being back at school feels great,even if it’s only a few days a week. Our new maths teacher is a bit odd. He’s always liking his lips and sniffing the air. And the way he looks at us, like we’re walking steaks. He and Olav hate each other, Olav has skipped every single maths lesson since the test. Whenever Kyle brings up the teacher he becomes silent and brooding. It’s kinda cute, because his face makes him look like a grumpy kitten instead of The rock. 

Kyle tends to tease him about it, I’m sorta jealous. Because he always stops when Kyle teases him and begins smiling and joking with him. I feel like is should inform you that I’m not gay, and that I have and ex-girfriend. Olav is just nice on the eyes. 

Olav and the maths teacher had this big row before class and he left early so our teacher dismissed us to hunt him down. 

It was really nice weather on the way home, so I decided to get off one stop earlier so that I could walk home. The path goes through the woods, but nothing bad has ever happened in those woods so I assumed that it was safe. 

I was happily walking when this little girl came running, she was screaming that her mom had slipped on the snow and that she was bleeding. I was about to help her when I noticed that she was wearing a dress and nothing else. No shoes or jacket in the middle of winter. So I ripped off a bracelet and threw it at her, she screamed and disappeared. 

I took off another bracelet and kept it prepared in case something else happened. I half-ran to the slope leading to our house when I saw him. Olav curled up in the snow, naked,bruised.. I thought that I was right, he did blend in with the snow. He looked at me, his eyes pleading for help. Blood and other things dripping down his legs. It couldn't be Olav, he lived on the other side of Scania but still. Bile rose in my triath as I walked past him. He whines like a wounded animal, reaching out to me. 

I called him when I got home, he didn’t answer the first time. My stomach turned into knots, I had left him out there. I tried to get in contact with Kyle and Jermey. After getting no answers I pulled on my jacket and prepared to go back. Then he called me. He asked why I had called him and I lied. I don’t even know what I said, I was just so happy that I hadn't left him out there.


End file.
